The present invention relates to coherency algorithm verification of a multi processor environment.
In a multi processor environment where data can be changed by each single processor it is necessary to ensure that a single processor never uses outdated data. But to reach the best performance in multi processor systems it is useful to allow each single processor to work on old data as long as that single processor has not used newer data. Traditionally this coherency rule was tested on real hardware. But as the coherency algorithms that are implemented in modern processors are getting more complex and thus more error prone, it is important to verify those algorithms before building hardware, in order to reduce development costs. There are other verification methods to test coherency algorithms, but they have not solved the problem satisfying yet.